


Maybe I Will Overcome This

by zaynthetic



Series: FML, I Swear I’m Happy [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bellexa bromance, F/F, depressed Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynthetic/pseuds/zaynthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa knows she’s depressed, but she acts like it’s nothing.  Because really, nothing is wrong with her.  Only until she’s caught with her pants down.  Metaphorically speaking.</p><p>"Once she stopped taking her medication it seemed as though her life became a living hell, but Lexa would never admit that to anyone.  Not even her best friend, Clarke.  However nothing went passed Clarke unnoticed.  She and Lexa were too in sync and finely tuned with one another that the brunette wished they were never friends.  But Clarke was like an addiction that Lexa couldn’t quit.  Not that she would ever want to and that was another thing she hated about herself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One.

Blonde hair flashed before her behind closed eyelids.  Lately it had been the only thing consuming her ever lonely mind.  Lexa didn’t know which was worse, the constant day dreaming about friend or the fact that she was touching herself for said girl.  Whatever the fact, Lexa couldn’t  stop herself as her movements became faster and more erratic with each passing thought.  Each image of the blonde burned inside her mind as she felt herself getting closer and closer to her impending climax.  The brunette knew what she was doing was oh so wrong, but it felt so right.  Maybe it was the lack of being intimate with another person for almost two years that pushed her to lock herself in her bedroom and become this overly sexual being, but it didn’t matter at that moment in time.  The only thing on her sex driven mind, besides the blonde, was the point of no return.  She knew as soon as she orgasm with her best friend in mind it would all be over, but still that didn’t stop Lexa as her left hand reached under her shirt to give her harden nipple a tug and squeeze.  She couldn’t stop herself she let the palm of her hand push up against her clit knowing what was about to hit.  Before she could over think her situation, Lexa was coming undone with the only name falling from her lips.

“ _Clarke_ …”

Never before had Lexa felt so dirty until that moment.  Quickly she got up from her bed once the realization of what just happened hit her.  A scolding shower couldn’t even wash way the filth she knew was seeping into her pores.  No matter how hard she scrubbed at her skin or how freely the tears were flowing nothing could stop the hurt the brunette was feeling.  No one would ever know the pain she was feeling deep in her chest nor would they ever know the beautiful tragedy her hands had done.  The steam from the water turned the bathroom into Lexa’s own personal sauna making her hate herself with each passing second.  If Lexa were in the right state of mind then she would know logically the water wouldn’t turn almost black if she weren’t covered in dirt, but that’s all the girl could see.  The water was washing away her sins that she couldn’t bear another moment.  Turning the knob of the shower into a clockwise position, Lexa stepped out of the shower reaching for her black towel.  Scoffing at the irony only she could see in how she was feeling, the brunette wrapped the absorbing material tightly around her body before chancing a view at herself.

Was it possible to hate oneself as much as she did?  Lexa didn’t know and quite frankly she wasn’t looking for an answer.  With a soft sigh and short walk over to her dresser to retrieve her sleep wear, the young girl quickly changed and was back in bed in no time.  It was times like that moment where Lexa wished and hoped more than anything that she had a partner.  The dull and numbing she felt seeing all the happy couples only made it that much worse.  The sounds of their laughter was deafening to her ears.  Their smiling faces made her cringe with each glance.  How could someone feel as lonely as she did?  Her questioning thoughts wouldn’t let her sleep as the red numbers from her clock seemed to be brighter than usual.  Of course it would be mocking her.  Only if curling up and dying were an option Lexa would have long chose that life, but unfortunately she was left with the humiliation of just being.  Being there.  Just being alive.

*****

The next day came all too quickly for the girl’s liking as the alarm blasted its offensive sound.  With a slow hand Lexa hit the snooze button seven times before she finally pushed the comforter off her burning body.  The night didn’t do her any justice as she could feel sleep trying its hardest to put her back to sleep.  Her body and mind were fighting over how to let the day play out.  All of her wanted nothing more than to lay in bed and sleep the day away.  Let the sun wash over her.  She was more than happy to let the light consume her, but part of her reminded her that school and life had to go on.  Nothing she could do would prepare her for facing Clarke in her second block class.  Swallowing thickly as she tried to breathe Lexa was ready to start the day in 20 minutes flat.  Her own personal record that actually made her feel good about herself, even for the slightest, after months of being in a depressive state of mind.

Instead of taking her car, the brunette willed herself to get a little walking in.  She had denied herself for the past three months of doing any physical activity and it started taking a toll on the girl’s life.  Each day she felt more disgusted with what she was becoming.  Once she stopped taking her medication it seemed as though her life became a living hell, but Lexa would never admit that to anyone.  Not even her best friend, Clarke.  However nothing went passed Clarke unnoticed.  She and Lexa were too in sync and finely tuned with one another that the brunette wished they were never friends.  But Clarke was like an addiction that Lexa couldn’t quit.  Not that she would ever want to and that was another thing she hated about herself.

That was for another day she thought to herself once the building of Polis High came into view.  Lexa knew she was going to have to face her fears once she walked through the front doors.  With a sigh and heavy ache she entered the school grounds immediately seeing the Blake sibilings.  It seemed as though they were tag teaming against Raven whom looked beyond frustrated.  Lexa never did understand why the tanned skin girl put up with the Blakes although they were the best of friends.  Sometimes Lexa had a feeling Raven and Bellamy had something going on seeing as how close they were, but she never dared questioned it.  It’s not like it was any of her business.

Lexa thought she was in the clear as she moved closer towards the doors.  Just a few more steps until she heard that familiar voice that she could recognize anywhere.  Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at herself the girl instead forced the fakest smile she could muster with the hope of Clarke not being able, for once, to tell something was off.

“Hey, Clarke.”

The sound of her own voice sounded strange, but maybe that was all in her head.  A flash of worry etched over Clarke’s face before it was quickly gone.  Maybe Lexa was seeing things?  Slightly shaking her head at the thought she gave the blonde before her a once-over.  Clarke was possibly one of the most girliest of girls, but instead she was sporting a pair of skinny jeans and a white low cut top with a leather jacket topping off her outfit.  Lexa could never complain seeing her best friend like that.  What surprised Lexa even more was the fact that Clarke was wearing a snap back that was slightly tilted to the side.  If the brunette didn’t have a filter she would have used the words ‘hot’ or sexy’ in the same sentence to describe the girl before her.  Fortunately enough for her own sanity she did and instead she swallowed the lump in her throat as Clarke looped her arm through Lexa’s to guide her towards their friends.

Her palms were getting sweaty and Lexa felt as though she would have a panic attack at any minute.  But it never came and she was thankful for that as Bellamy was the first of everyone to give Lexa the biggest smile.  His sister, Octavia, might have seen him as an asshole, but he was one of the sweetest guys at the high school in Lexa’s opinion.  The muscles in her face formed its own smile, giving the boy a slight nod of acknowledgement.  Without Bellamy’s voice carrying on with whatever he and sister were on about with their friend, Raven and Octavia’s voice faded into barely there whispers.  Lexa sent them each a smile before the shrill ringing of the warning bell filled their ears.  The students had eight minutes to gather their items at their lockers and head on to class.  Lexa didn’t know if she should even bother with school although she was already there.  She dreaded every waking up, not being able to shake what she felt away until the tugging on her arm woke her senses.  She knew Clarke wouldn’t let her leave now that she was there and for that she was thankful.

*****

If she didn’t already have a shitty morning Lexa would have sworn that whatever Gods above wanted her to end everything.  With her AP U.S. Economics and AP Chemistry II clutched tightly against her chest she made her way to the library where she knew no one, save for the librarian, would be during lunch.  Normally she would have lunch with her friends since they were all lucky enough to have A BLOCK lunch, but after a night like she had Lexa didn’t want to see Clarke as much.  But not even the heavens could have prepared the brunette for crashing into a door.  And of course it couldn’t have been from some random, nameless student.  It just had to be her.  Green eyes shying away from the deep pools of Clarke’s blue.  Lexa could feel her heart flutter, her mind racing, and her mouth going dry as she tried to think of something to say.  Anything to ease the awkwardness she was feeling, but Clarke sensed something and beat her to it.  She never missed a beat.

“God, Lexa… I’m so sorry,” Clarke muttered in almost a hushed whisper.  She bent over to pick up Lexa’s books that had fallen from the brunette’s death grip.  "What are you doing anyway?“

Lexa wanted to kick herself and resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her somewhat oblivious friend.  "I have to study,” she lied all too quickly and almost felt bad.  Almost.  Until Clarke titled her head to the left and Lexa knew then and there that, _that_ would be the death of her.  Quickly shaking her head in hopes of avoiding the blatant lie that came from her lips Lexa pushed past Clarke.  But the blonde was quick on her heels sitting across from Lexa as she placed her things on the table in the back of the library.

“I could help,” her best friend offered, but Lexa shook her head.  She didn’t need the distraction that Clarke would bring without ever meaning to.

“It’s okay,” Lexa countered, sighing almost too loudly for her own liking.  God, she hated herself more and more each second.  She could feel the hurt radiating from Clarke and she didn’t even have to look at her, Lexa just knew.  "But the company is nice.“  And that was not a lie, the girl’s company was always nice, but Lexa would never admit that because she probably wouldn’t know when to stop.  "Thanks, Clarke.”

And there it was, that damned head tilt again.  Lexa was burning and Clarke was ignorant.  "Anything for you, Lex.“

As much as she wanted to scream, or cry, she wasn’t sure, Lexa composed herself with a book and packets of information that would be on the test.  She wanted to blow her brains out with everything that was expected of the students, but somehow the girl across from her made almost, _almost_ everything better.  .  But nothing was better because Clarke’s words were burning deep in her mind.  She couldn’t get them out.   _Anything for you, Lex._  She was never supposed to say that, but she did and now Lexa wouldn’t be able to escape from them.  If she were being honest with herself she wouldn’t want to.  "I have to go,” was mumbled before Clarke could even realize what was going on.  Before Lexa herelf noticed she was up and out of her seat in a matter of seconds.  Clarke was too close and all-consuming and she couldn’t handle being around her.  Not because she hated her friend, no.  She could never hate Clarke, but Lexa hated herself and that wasn’t something she could run from no matter how hard she tried.

 _Fuck school_ was the only thing running through her mind as she reached the front doors of the school building.  Surely a panic attack was right around the corner, but Lexa had to focus on her breathing as she tightened her grip on the straps of her backpack.  She was determined to get back home and lock herself in her room.  Her parents would never question her, they understood and would only make some excuse whenever her friends came by.  The girl hated how they understood, but she would never let them know.  Her parents were everything and nothing to her so Lexa just dealt with her own inner turmoil.  They did’t have to know, no one did and she was oddly okay with that acknowledgement.  Feeling the tears trying to push their way past and down her cheeks Lexa let out a soft choking sound, muffling a sob she knew would burst through her chest.  Lexa hated herself.  Her own mantra was killing her softly and she welcomed it every day.  Only until it would be too late.  She needed to be home.  She needed to be away from the world.

Once she finally reached her house she called out for her parents, but of course they weren’t there.  Unlike her, they actually cared enough about their lives and jobs.  More than anything Lexa wished she could be like them.   _Just to be normal._  Being free from her parents for a while, she always arrived home before they got off work anyhow, Lexa had let the tears fall freely.  The sob ripping from her chest had her on the floor in a matter of seconds.  No one was there to mock her.  No one was there to see the pain she masked for so long.  Clutching her chest as the sounds from her crying only grew louder Lexa tried to keep her breathing under control.  Her chest was aching from the pain.  The pain of keeping up a false facade that only one person could see through, but that person, Clarke, her all too kind best friend, was not there.  Lexa didn’t know if she were okay with that or just learned to live with it.


	2. Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. It means a lot to me! Anyhow, here's the last part for this little drabble.

It had been almost two weeks since Lexa had been back to school. Clarke wanted to go look for her best friend, but she knew if Lexa wanted to be found she would be. Bellamy, on the other hand, didn't give up. He made sure to report any thing he could find out, but he's luck was running short. The brunette always had her places to be at, making sure she was back home on time before her parents ever noticed. The school never informed her parents since Lexa was clever enough to fake a doctor's note. Principal Kane knew better than to question whether the note was authentic or not. No one would doubt Lexa if she told them she wasn't feeling well. But now there she was back at school. Looking up at the building seemed almost like a lifetime ago. She was already an hour late to class so she didn't expect to see any of her friends outside. Only she did. And it was Bellamy of all people.

"Woods! What up?" He had that stupid grin on his face that instantly put one on Lexa's face.

With a slight shrug of her shoulder, Lexa stepped up beside the older Blake sibling. "Why aren't you in class?" She was more than curious, but she knew he wouldn't ever give her a straight answer. She was never looking for one. 

The slightly taller brunette shrugged his shoulders as he pushed his hair away from his face. "You know..." he mumbled, offering to take Lexa's backpack, which she happily obliged. "Clarke's been worried about you and I didn't know how to help except, well, skip first period everyday until you decided to come back."

Lexa felt sorry for the boy that stood next to her because she never meant to have him worry about her. She knew Clarke would especially with the unanswered texts she had received since she abruptly left school those weeks ago. A soft sigh escaped Lexa's lips as she pushed her way through the school doors. "Thanks, Bell," she whispered, giving him a quick hug before he scurried off to class. Bellamy left Lexa in the empty hallway giving her some time to herself before the bell signaled the end of another class. She slowly took her time walking to her locker, trying to think of something to say to Clarke when it was time for the two of them to see each other again. With the sound of her shoes hitting the floors, echoing throughout the building, Lexa was mentally prepared for her conversation with the blonde, but it still made her nervous just thinking about it. She didn't know if Clarke would be disappointed in her or not. It seemed as though she never was and for that Lexa was thankful. She was thankful for a lot of things from the blonde. Too bad _she_ couldn't see it.

*****

Lexa had skipped most of her classes, namely being her second block class, and by the time lunch came around she knew she wouldn't be able to escape to the library when the Blake siblings were on either side of her. Bellamy had the audacity to take her books from her her hands as Octavia looped their arms together. And to make things worse, for Lexa at least, Raven was close on her heels making sure the brunette didn't back away from the Blake team. Her nerves were shot as she looked around the halls, seeing her friends guiding her towards the cafeteria.

"You guys... I have to study," Lexa argued softly before she could feel an itching of someone watching her. There was Clarke with her eyes locked onto the brunette. Lexa needed to leave. She couldn't stay and have lunch with her friends knowing _she_ was in there.

"Lex, hey."

Burning lungs and a heaviness settled on Lexa's chest as her eyes finally met Clarke's. Her eyes shined too brightly for Lexa's liking, but she wanted nothing more than to get lost in them. A barely whispered 'hello' came from Lexa or so she thought until Raven came up from behind her, motioning for her friends to follow her to their usual table. It sat in the back of the large eating area where most students would stay away from since it had windows that were from floor to ceiling. Natural lighting filled the area as it saved on electricity for the school. Octavia was the first to sit with Clarke and Lexa following suit. It was no mystery Bellamy and Raven were headed towards the lunch line.

Octavia mumbled something about school lunch being gross as she pulled out her bottled water from her lunch bag with a zip locked sandwich. Lexa eyed the girl across from her, but she couldn't help sensing a pair of eyes boring into her as she sat there playing with her backpack straps. Clarke had this way of making Lexa feel almost uncomfortable, but as soon as their eyes locked everything seemed to vanish. Green eyes scanned her best friend's face seeing just how truly beautiful she was from the sun rays beaming at her, the light hitting blue eyes almost perfectly.

"Are you okay?"

The words were all to innocent and Lexa wanted to break, wanted to get away. "I'm fine." It wasn't a complete lie, but Clarke didn't need to know that, but of course as soon as the words left her lips Clarke knew. _She always knew._ "I got nervous," she tried. It was half the truth so surely it would work out better for her. Nothing seemed to be in her favor that day as Clarke gently tugged on her arm, pulling her up from the table.

"O, cover for us."

Lexa didn't even have to ask what the blonde meant because she already knew and her voice seemed to get stuck in her throat as she wanted to protest. The words wouldn't come out and she was terrified. She couldn't be alone with Clarke since she still didn't feel comfortable, but she kept the thought to herself as the girl in front of her pushed her through the doors of the cafeteria out into the empty hallway. The voices of teachers were muffled behind closed doors. It seemed lifeless as Lexa had been a couple weeks back, but now she felt as though she was on fire. The place where Clarke's fingers were wrapped around her wrist made the area around it feel numb. Skin under fingers burned as her eyes stayed trained on the way Clarke slightly gripped her. It wasn't a bruising hold, but oh how Lexa wished it were so she would have an excuse to remove her hand.

"Classes are back that way."

She knew it was a weak statement because it didn't seem to faze Clarke one bit as she continued her mission until they reached the parking lot. Lexa instantly missed the contact of having the blonde's fingers itching her skin when Clarke's car came into view only a few feet ahead of them. She wanted to ask where they were going, but she knew it was a futile idea when Clarke all but shoved the taller of the two into the car.

"Where are we--" It didn't matter what words came out of Lexa's mouth as she gripped the dashboard seeing the way the blonde was speeding out of the student parking lot. Luckily for them the school didn't have a gate surrounding the place, but if they did, Lexa was so sure Clarke would have tried to tear it down with her Jeep. Instead, however, since the school grounds did have security Clarke jumped the curve out onto the slow traffic the midday provided. Fortunately they left before the afternoon rush crowded the streets.

"Lexa..."

"Clarke, I-"

The both of them quickly shut their mouths trying to let the other talk, but when they looked at each other both burst out laughing. "Sorry," Clarke mumbled with a lingering smile and slight blush.

"What was it-"

"You can-"

Lexa knew they were both too in sync and it made her almost worry too much. **Almost.** "Sorry," it was Lexa this time whom let out an apology as she fiddled with the almost oddly satisfying seat covers. "I still can't believe you have pink camo," the brunette looked over at Clarke, blue eyes all too concentrating on the road ahead. Lexa didn't know where they were going, but the scenery almost looked familiar. Her mind wanted to take her back to a simpler time, but she quickly shook that out of her head as she noticed the all too playful smirk ghosting Clarke's lips. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Clarke whispered, knowing that Lexa wouldn't be able to hear her over the sound of the wind. Green eyes stayed locked onto the blonde's profile for a minute too long. A minute in which she noticed. She had a small smile playing across her lips as she made her way to the turning lane.

Lexa still wanted to know where they were going, but didn't ask as she took in the scene in front of her. Something about it seemed all too familiar and she wanted to ask Clarke about it, but figured it would be best to see where the girl was taking her as the drive kept bringing back unwanted memories. Memories she kept locked away and pushed to the furthest depths of her mind. Memories of when she first fell in love with her best friend. She didn't know how to deal with those feelings before and still hadn't learned how deal with them now. Lexa's heart skipped a beat just thinking about it and her nerves started acting up. She scratched the palm of her hand trying to ease the feeling as everything came flooding back to her. She knew the place before Clarke turned on the beaten dirt path.

"What are we doing here?" came out her mouth before she could even stop herself. She tried her hardest not to sound rude, but she could tell by the way Clarke sort of shrank that she crossed some sort of unspoken line. Clarke had never done that with her.

But instead of answering the brunette Clarke motioned towards the door and Lexa quickly opened it, all at once hearing the sounds of nature and the soft, distant lapping of a lake not too far off from them. "You remember this place, right? My parents would always bring us out here every weekend."

Of course Lexa remembered the area. _Their area._ Clarke's dad, Jake, and her mother, Abby, would always bring the girls into the wooded area where they learned everything from camping to riding bikes. It seemed kind of silly to teach kids to ride a bike there, but Jake always told them 'It's better to have a scrap knee than be a plain Jane all your life.' Those words always stuck for Lexa. She just couldn't say the same about Clarke since she was, in a sense, all too perfect to Lexa.

"I remember," the brunette barely breathed out, trying to inhale the much needed air from the woodsy smell that she loved almost more than anything. "Your dad practically told us if we didn't learn to ride a bike out here then we would never learn... which was almost true for you."

Clarke let out the most beautiful laugh that Lexa had ever heard. It was like music to her ears and it made them burn with desire to keep hearing it over and over. _And over._ "Lexa," fell from the blonde's lips as she tugged the girl closer to her, heading towards the soft sound of water hitting a shore. "I remember..."

It made Lexa wonder why she stopped her sentence before she nudged her side to get the girl to continue what she was saying. "You remember," she egged on softly.

"I don't know, things."

"Things? That's awfully vague, Clarke."

"I met my first crush here," the blonde blurted out.

At first Lexa didn't know if she had heard her right since it was all rushed, but when her best friend repeated herself her heart couldn't help but flutter. Lexa remembered the day Clarke said she had a crush and it had hurt the brunette. Instead she forced a smile and told her how happy she was for her. But she was not happy. Lexa was selfish and wanted to tell Clarke that she liked her more than a friend should like their best friend. She knew she couldn't do that to Clarke though because it would be unfair. "I know. I remember later that week you were so nervous that you started crying. I didn't know what to do," she admitted. Which was true, Lexa didn't know what to do when her best friend was crying over someone whom she said would never like her back.

Clarke's eyes shined with something that Lexa couldn't read only to see it quickly go as it came. "You were there though. That's all that mattered."

"But it wasn't enough." _I wasn't enough._ Lexa let out a deep sigh, stopping near the edge of the lake shore.

The brunette could feel the girl stand next to her before the light bump of their shoulders knocked together. Clarke reached down, intertwining their fingers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her heart was racing, finger tips burning, palm of her hands itching. Lexa didn't know what to do when Clarke made her look towards her blue eyes. "It was more than enough, Lex. It was-- you don't know what it meant to have you there." Why couldn't the ground below Lexa's feet open up and swallow her whole? "You were, _are_ , my best friend..."

Everything started to become blurry and any words spoken seemed off in the distance. Lexa was growing more nervous than every before and she didn't know why. Clarke still held on tightly to her hand as if she didn't want to let go. Was the brunette reading into something that she shouldn't, she didn't have a clue. No. She was thinking selfishly again and it was a bad sign. She knew she would do something to make her hate herself even more. But she had to because she had to know what it was like, how it felt. Swallowing thickly at the lump that settled in her throat.

"And I wouldn't know what to do without you..." _She was still talking?_ "It's just, you know... you were always there for me. I mean, everyone else was too, but you, not like you were..." _Wait, what?_ "Say something," the blonde pleaded.

Before either girl knew what was going on, Lexa slowly leaned in, giving Clarke the chance to back away, but she didn't and instead closed the gap between them. Lexa knew it was cliche, but she saw fireworks during the kiss. The low thundering sound of the final burst ripped through her chest and she melted into the kiss that ended almost as soon as it had begun. It hadn't registered in Lexa's mind of what happened, but she all too quickly pulled away and before she knew it her ass landed in the water.

"Lexa!" Clarke quickly pulled the girl from the water, but Lexa slightly pushed her away, but not with malice in mind. She was more embarrassed than anything and it didn't help any when she heard the angelic giggle that came from her best friend. She wanted to run. Hide somewhere, anywhere, but she couldn't move a muscle. She thought Clarke was mocking her until the blonde pulled her into a hug whispering 'sorry' before pulling back just slightly to look Lexa over, making sure she didn't hurt herself from the fall. "Are you okay?" she whispered, pulling Lexa's hand closer towards her face to make sure she didn't have any cuts lining her palms.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, trying to look anyway other than the girl in front of her. "Before you ask... it doesn't hurt."

Clarke slowly nodded her head, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Lexa knew that meant she wanted to say something, but she didn't push it. Instead she gave her a soft smile. "Let's get you home."

*****

The girls had lost track of time and Lexa didn't get home until almost ten that night, but her parents didn't seem that worried about her. They understood. Once the brunette was showered and in her sleeping wear, she crawled into bed to catch up on her Netflix shows. It had been a very eventful day and she couldn't have been happier. The smile she had on her face didn't seem to go away even long after Clarke had left. She couldn't believe Clarke had kissed her. Well, she was the one to start it, but the blonde pushed the rest of the way. Lexa knew it meant nothing, but she wanted it more than anything and she knew she could never tell Clarke how she felt.

_Clarke Griffin_ 11:01 pm:  
Thanks for today

Lexa didn't know what it meant, but she tried her hardest to ignore the butterflies fluttering around her stomach.

_Lexa Woods_ 11:02 pm:  
There's no need to thank me, Clarke. I didn't do anything.

Which was true, Lexa didn't do anything but skipped school with the blonde. Maybe that's what she was thinking her for? Surely not.

_Clarke Griffin_ 11:02 pm:  
No for just being there.. thanks  <3

*****

The next morning came all too quickly making her time with Clarke almost seem as though it were a dream. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Lexa pulled herself up out of bed, trying to crack her spine as she lifted her arms in the air. The deep cracking sound put a smile on her face before she gathered the strength to actually get up from her bed. She glanced over at her cell phone to see if she had any unread texts. _Two unread texts from Clarke Griffin._ Surely she read the time incorrectly. Lexa remembered replying to Clarke letting her know she was tired and needed some sleep. It wasn't like Clarke to text randomly through the night, but sure enough there was the notification. Softly biting her lip Lexa swiped the lock screen, instantly revealing the messages.

_Clarke Griffin_ 3:17 am:  
Would you like to maybe idk go for some coffee sometime??

_Clarke Griffin_ 3:23 am:  
I think we need to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about the ending. I kinda want to see how their coffee date goes, don't y'all?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Clexa fic and I'm sorry for the ugliness that it is. And I may have a part two. Let me know what y'all think!


End file.
